


Oceans of Blue

by Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)



Series: The Hawke and Her Prince [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/pseuds/Auriana%20Valoria
Summary: Hawke falls victim to a terrible trap in Darktown, and Sebastian must distract her from the pain...and the sight.-------------------------------------------Behold my first standalone drabble featuring my Hawke, Ainsleigh! :D





	Oceans of Blue

“Keep your eyes on me, Hawke.”

Sebastian leaned over her, chiseled face filling her vision. She knew full well what he was doing…trying to distract her from the overwhelming pain that coursed through her, trying to keep her from looking at her mutilated leg.

Someone had set some nasty traps in Darktown. Ainsleigh had found that out the hard way, letting the group of blood mages they were chasing distract her from her environment and causing her to take a wicked claw trap to her left leg. She had been running when it snapped onto her like a shark’s jaws, teeth digging into the flesh just below her knee. Her momentum had thrown her forward onto the ground and had wrenched her lower leg almost completely out of its socket, her body flying forth while the trap held her fast.

The resulting agony was so great she couldn’t even concentrate on any magic, and she couldn’t take a potion until her leg was free and back in its proper position. This was Anders’s current task while Sebastian held her still, his hands on both her armored shoulders as he crouched over her.

“That’s it, eyes on me, lass.” Sebastian said quietly. “You’ll be healed up soon, don’t worry.”

His face swam in front of her, and the only thing she could focus on was his azure gaze, so clear a blue it was almost painful.

Despite her suffering, she felt a smile pull at the corner of her mouth, and she laughed weakly. “And here…I was…thinking we’d never…find ourselves in this… _position_ …”

“Only you, Hawke,” Varric remarked, and she could almost hear the subsequent facepalm.

But then the trap released, the teeth pulling from her flesh, and the pain jolted her upwards even as Sebastian held her fast. Her head jerked forward as she opened her mouth in a silent scream, and Sebastian’s forehead pressed to hers.

She drowned in oceans of blue, and then all went black.


End file.
